Cruel Intentions
by CoffeeStainz
Summary: Hermione very distressed because of Ron. Together Ginny and Hermione come up with a cruel plan to deal with him. Meanwhile Ginny is having some troubles of her own. rh and dg.


A/N: This started out to be something quite different. I had the idea to create a cute story of just Ron and Hermione, but then I got the idea to add the 'evil' plan to the story. And I just can't write a story without at least some d/g. I don't usually find myself writing something that's not based on d/g. :

Summary: Hermione is distressed. Ron doesn't notice her and she is getting fed up. Together, Ginny and Hermione come up with an 'evil' plan to deal with him. Meanwhile Ginny is having some troubles of her own. r/h and d/g.

Disclaimer: Everything (sadly) belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Cruel Intentions**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the common room with her new book. She read already read this one before, but never mind that. Ron got her a book about beauty charms. He got it for her this year for Christmas. When she took off the wrapping on her gift she could not help but smile. Only Ron would give her a book called The Unsatisfied Mind; The Art of Beauty Charms. She read it in her fourth year right before the Yule Ball, and thought it couldn't hurt to read something different. It did actually come in handy, for it was her savior, taming her wild mane. Oh, memories…

Ron was sitting by the fire playing wizards chess with Harry. Hermione set her book down to watch them. Ron just took Harry's knight and caught him in check. Ron was always dominating the chess board. Of course, he was wearing his usual look of triumph right before he was about to win. She lost track of time on how long she sat there watching him, but quite suddenly she was snapped back to reality when Ron called her name. He must have been trying to get her attention for a while. Crap, she was caught staring. Luckily Ron was dumb-witted enough to not realize she was off in a daze about him; a good and bad thing. She smiled.

"What?" She answered a little flustered, and trying to hide her embarrassment, but felt the blush creeping up her cheeks against her will. Damn that stupid blush!

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play me. What's up with you today?" He looked so puzzled; she had to stifle a laugh at him.

"Nothings wrong Ron." She said. He grinned at her in response.

She felt her heart melt. Ron would never like her more than a friend. He did not see her that way. She accepted this a while back, but she couldn't help feeling the pain of it when he smirked at her in that way; like he did care for her more than a friend. Ha, I am just out in a stupid fantasy world. Oh, it got her so mad when she caught him watching other girls. Not like he was her property anyway.

"Hermione, do you want to play?" This time Harry asked her.

She blinked. She was going of in a daze again. She looked at Harry who was grinning at her, acting as if he new what she was thinking. She sneered back.

"Oh _no_ it's alright. I would hate to have to ruin your night with my _terrible_ playing. I think I am just going to go to bed."

"Alright g'night then." They said in unison. Boys, god, how clueless could they get?

She sighed, "Good night"

She picked up her book and headed for her dormitory. Christmas break was going to be over soon and the common room was going to be full of noise again. Right now she had her dormitory to her self, which she usually shared with three other girls in her year. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the book in her hands.

"What the heck Ron, you are so clueless!" She threw the book on the bed with as much force as she muster.

"Hermione?"

Damn, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I talk to myself?

She said this allowed and Ginny, who also stayed for Christmas with Ron, heard her. She noticed Hermione who looked agitated, head up to her dormitory. They were friends after all; she had to go see if she was alright.

"Hermione, what's the matter?

Hermione let out a sigh. She was hoping nobody was going to come after her. Ginny and she were great friends, but the last thing she wanted was comfort. She wanted to wallow in her own self pity.

"Oh, hey."

Ginny frowned at her. "Wow Hermione, what's gotten you so down? We're getting off break soon, you should be excited!"

"Ha ha" She laughed sarcastically.

Hermione looked at her. Could she really tell she was that upset? Here she was thinking nobody could tell. Ha, funny.

"Hermione, come on!"

She looked at her hands for awhile. Could she tell Ginny about her feelings for her brother? Or does she already know? You can never really tell… But could Ginny actually help her? She had her doubts.

"It's about Ron isn't it?" Hermione's head snapped up. She looked at Ginny closely. Ginny was looking at her with- was that pity?

"Does everyone know I like Ron!?"

"Oh no, not Ron of course, But just about everyone with eyes Hermione can tell you like him. The only one thick enough not to see it is Ron."

Hermione blushed. Oh god, why her? She looked back at her hands.

"Hermione, don't let Ron get you down. Though I have to say, he is hard to live with. I can't believe how _stupid_ he is!"

"Oh, I won't, I'll show him…" For then a sudden idea came to her. It would be reckless and daring, but oh so worth it. She grinned mischievously, oh yes, wicked...

* * *

Everybody was surprised to see Hermione Granger deciding not to do her homework. Oh no, not like she forgot it completely, she just, _delayed_ it. This was a sight to see. People started to crowd in the common room as they saw Hermione smirking at a dumbfounded Ron, and a smiling Harry. This was surely to make the history books. Hermione Granger deciding that something else of her time was more important then homework. As she sat there, a notebook in hand, she couldn't help gloat at her own intelligence.

But everyones attention was grabbed by little Ginny Weasley who stormed into the common room fuming, and not looking at all like the timid weaslette they all knew.

"Where _is_ Hermione!?" She demanded and glaring at each of them in turn.

"Over-over there." Said a scared little second year, pointing across the room to where Hermione was sitting.

She ran past the group of people and stomped towards Hermione. Hermione looked up at her with a funny look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Come on, I need to talk to you." She grabbed her by the wrist and dragged Hermione upstairs.

Once in the room, Ginny whirled on Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"What is going on here!? Is this all part of your 'desperate' plan to get Ron! Actually _not_ doing your homework for _him_!"

"Ginny, what's wrong? I am desperate, and you know it. Why are you so upset right now?"

"I am not upset just, oh!" Ginny yells with a dangerous look in her eye. "I am just, just… ARGH!"

"Was it Malfoy?"

Ginny suddenly looked confused. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, let's just say that gossip travels fast."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously for about a second then shrugged.

"He makes me _so_ mad, Hermione!" She yelled. Malfoy was giving Ginny hell this year. He never gave her a moment of peace and was constantly provoking her anger at every opportunity. Unfortunately for Ginny, it always worked. That bastard knowing how easy it was to rile up her temper! She was ready to tear all her hair out!

"Why can't he just _leave me alone?_"

Hermione had her suspicions why. Why else would he be at her neck all year and never even batting an eyelash in there direction anymore? It was obvious Malfoy wanted her.

"Well is it not obvious that he, though against his _twisted _morals, is falling head over heels for you."

"Ha! Really funny Hermione, but he couldn't _-_!" Ginny shakes her head. "I mean he hates me and I hate him, I am his least favorite person in the world."

"Hey, whatever, don't listen to me Gin." Hermione said trying to hold back the grin on her face.

"I mean, he can't like me! He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley, and come on, he's a jerk!"

Hermione just smiled.

Ginny thought desperately for some way to change the conversation, "So what do you plan to do with Ron?" She asked desperately.

Hermione's mood changed rapidly.

"Oh, well, you know-"

"No, I don't know. You look, I don't know, evil?" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing!? You have to tell me!"

Hermione smirked. "Well, it's just some plan I came up with."

"Just a plan." Ginny repeated, not quite sure to believe her.

"Yep." Hermione quickly hid her face from Ginny to stop herself from bursting into hysterics. Ginny looked funny with that look on her face. Plus, Hermione was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Hermione." She looked up at Ginny, who was staring at her with a serious face. That did it! Hermione burst.

"Oh Ginny! Ha ha ha, your face, so funny!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a grin of her own. Really, she was not always so composed, but she wanted some answers!

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

"Goody!" Ginny let herself go, once Hermione finally gave in. She ran and plopped onto the bed, dragging Hermione with her. Once they both sat cross-legged, knee to knee, Hermione told Ginny all of her 'evil' plan.

Twenty minutes later, both girls sat grinning, and Ginny was all for it.

"What is with them lately?" Ron asked as he watched a mischievous Ginny and a grinning Hermione descend the stairs.

"Couldn't tell you mate." Said a distracted Harry who was staring off somewhere towards the group of girls who Hermione and Ginny just joined.

"They are up to something, I just know it." Ron was really starting to suspect something funny was about to happen, and those two girls were going to be the cause of it.

"Mm-hm" Once again Harry wasn't listening, to distracted by the group of girls, one blonde in particular. Ron wasn't even going to ask. He knew it was pointless trying to talk to him right now, so he got up and walked towards Hermione and his sister.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny."

"Ron" They both acknowledged him with a nod, and then started whispering frantically, until Ginny grabbed her wrist and said something into Hermione's ear, and swirled her back towards him.

He watched the whole thing with confusion and annoyance.

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I have somewhere to be." She said while trying to brush past him. He blocked her path with his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione just felt her knees wobble and tried to stand straight. "Um, I have to-" She stumbled by the intensity of his gaze, and almost lost herself in it until Ginny nudged her in the back, hard. "Oh, um yeah, just someone." With that Ginny pushed her toward the exit before Ron could stop her.

Ron watched them leave with that same unexplainable feeling irritating him. "Someone, humph. Sure, I just bet she is meeting someone 'special'. Right." He glared with intensity at Hermione's retreating form out of the portrait hole.

He turned and slumped his way back towards Harry in a bad mood.

* * *

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Hermione, I can't believe you were about to let him whisk you off your feet and carry you away when we have not set out with our 'evil' plan yet! He doesn't even know how he feels about you, and this is what this plan will make him do! He will drool at your feet Hermione! Don't yet give that away until you have it, don't let him side-track you."

Hermione knew she had to finish her plan. She would not make the same mistake with Ron again! She looked at Ginny, who looked a little worse for where. Probably because of her stupid fight with Malfoy earlier.

"By the way Ginny, what are you going to do about Malfoy?"

Her face darkened and she got a maniac gleam in her eye as she said, "Oh, I'll just give him a little of his own medicine, see how he takes it!" She started to laugh hysterically.

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, I'll just leave that up to you Gin. That's what you do best."

"Well of course." She said, the maniac gleam never leaving her eyes.

Malfoy really should watch his back.

**A/N:** Bah, trying to find the inspiration for some stories is frustrating. I quite like this one though. Don't worry; I am working _very slowly_ to finish with chapter 2 of His Child. I am trying though. I would hate to abandon it. It is coming along bit, by bit. Really I should have been working on that instead of starting something new. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
